Sweet Time
by Deception'sChosen
Summary: Bad Luck goes on tour with an American rock band that recently signed with NG. As love and rivalries spring up, a dark shadow is brought into the light. How will Shuichi and the others react when they find that they are sharing sweet time? The end of life
1. Chapter 1

**Unholy Water**

Chapter 1

Touma sighed as he listened to yet another tape sent in by a hopeful artist, groaning at the lack of anything even resembling a tune and ejected the tape, tossing it into the trashcan ("He shoots…") and cheering quietly when it went in.

"And he scores! Seguchi, 27, artists, 0!"

He looked down at his last tape and half considered throwing it in the trash without listening to it. But then his conscience got the better of him, and he popped the tape in the player. He put his head down on the desk, sighing as he read the application. So the band was from America originally, eh?

When the heavy drums and guitar came blasting out of the speakers, the blond man nearly fell out of his chair. They were a heavy metal/goth rock band, he read, but they did other sorts of music too. The song he was listening to now was called "Demon's Love Song".

_Don't turn away,_

_haven't you heard the words I've spoken?_

_One last look at you,_

_Then I return to darkness._

_I watch you turn your eyes away,_

_I know your heart isn't mine._

_I gave you everything I had,_

_Yet you give nothing back…_

_You deny me everything…_

It wasn't the music he usually listened to, but kids now wanted a rougher sound to their music, and if it came from an American throat, all the better. Japanese youths loved all things American, and if the picture the band had sent in was anything like what the members looked like, Japanese boys would trample each other just to say hello to her…

_What you refuse to give,_

_I will take from you._

_I deny everything all the way._

_I watch you fall,_

_letting your darkness cover me._

_I have your heart now,_

_Watch it beat in my hands._

"'Watch it beat in my hands'… This kid has issues."

_You refused me everything,_

_After all I did for you._

_Turning my world upside down,_

_Letting you pull me into the burning light._

_Now I'm free to breathe again,_

_To let the darkness cover me again._

_You said a heart couldn't be taken._

_See how wrong you are?_

_I ask the blood-stained darkness,_

_Kissing bloodless lips,_

_Touching ashen skin._

_You wouldn't give me your heart…_

_So I have cut it from your chest._

_You are mine._

_I whisper as the darkness steals us away…_

_Death cannot part the dead…_

Touma wasn't sure he liked the words, but this band, he checked the application for the name, Unholy Water, had a good sound. The girl, whose stage name was Sister Thorn, had a heavy alto voice, but could hit very high notes with surprising clarity. Maybe this tape wasn't as much of a waste of time as he had thought it was going to be. All that was left was listening to their slow song. According to the sheet, it was called 'Song of the Sandman' by an artist called Enya.

_Can you hear in night's deep song?  
All the shadows say  
Telling you when you're asleep,  
Tears will fade away  
Dream of morning's golden light  
When you and I will leave the night ...  
And when the moon is high and bright,  
Stars will shine on you  
Dream of morning's golden light  
When you and I will leave the night ...  
Make a wish and when you close your eyes  
I will come to you  
Dream of morning's golden light  
When you and I will leave the night ...  
Make a wish and when you close your eyes  
I will come to you_

Touma flung himself out of his office carrying the file for the band under his arm, crowing happily about finding the next Bad Luck.

He glanced down at the file as he drove home and read the small box that had been marked with medical issues. In a neat hand was written five words in one corner: Lead singer diagnosed with AIDS.

Well, shit…

A/N

I only own my song, Demon's Love Song! If I owned Gravitation, I'd be the happiest girl in the world!

Deception'sChosen


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Time**

Chapter 2

Shuichi Shindou smiled up at his lover, chirping a hasty farewell as he bolted out the door, leaving Yuki in his study shaking his head. The pink haired man got in the back of a cab and gave the driver the address of the NG building, leaning back and looking at a picture of the band that Bad Luck would be touring with.

The lead singer was a girl with long blond hair with blue and red streaks through it, intense green eyes, icy white skin and frilly goth Lolita clothes. Her face was covered in sweat, something that Shuichi understood, but she was smiling so broadly that it looked like her cheeks were going to tear. She looked like a girl he could be friends with. To her left was a boy with blond and black hair whose clothes were made up of heavy black leather pants covered in chains and three rings in his right ear. The boy leaned against the lead singer with a scowl toward the person behind the camera that didn't reach his eyes, which were bright green and happy.

Apparently they were the remains of the band, as their base guitarist had baled on them at the same time as their acoustic guitarist. In the picture, the girl was holding a guitar, but from how she held herself, he knew that she was happiest when she was free to move around the stage.

Paying the cab driver and hopping out of the car, Shuichi hummed to himself and pocketed the photo again as he entered the building. Touma said that the introductions would be done on the third floor, then the two bands would be left to hash out songs in Bad Luck's recording studio. Sakano was standing outside the door of the office, looking as nervous as ever. Suguru and Hiro both grabbed the pink haired man by the arms and hauled him inside along with the twitching Sakano.

"Come on, Shuichi! K is in there already with Seguchi and the band we're touring with. The lead singer's a real cutie, and I'm sure that Tatsuha will have a fit when he sees her brother."

Shuichi looked up at his best friend in confusion.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, her drummer. Now move it!"

Shuichi and the others walked (or were pushed) into the large room, each taking stock of the Americans. Was their Japanese any good? Were they rude brutes? Were they unwashed?

"Oh! You must be Shuichi. I'm Corinna, and this is my brother Xavier."


End file.
